


Change of Plans

by Ace_From_Outer_Space, Nothing_You_Can_Prove



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, gays being completely hopeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_From_Outer_Space/pseuds/Ace_From_Outer_Space, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/pseuds/Nothing_You_Can_Prove
Summary: Catra and Adora like each other. Everyone knows it… except for Catra and Adora themselves. Will an overzealous push from Glimmer change that?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to watching She-Ra recently and, of course, had to write something about these hopeless gays. I’m sure it will be pretty obvious while reading but this doesn't really follow the canon plot.

Adora’s sword sliced through the final simulated enemy, ending today’s training session. She exhaled deeply, wiping her brow. Battle. She knew it well, both from the Horde and her more recent associations with the rebels. A test of might and will. 

If only her combat training translated to every other complication the universe threw her way… one in particular.

Light Hope faded into existence again, as expressionless as ever. The Crystal Castle’s interior shifted back to its default state, breaking the combat illusion. 

“You are improving.”

Adora relaxed, leaning against her sword. “I sure hope so.”

“However,” Light Hope ignored the interruption, “you do seem distracted. Your moves have been less coordinated these past few sessions.” Her head tilted. “Is there anything troubling you?”

“N-no, I just…” Adora sighed deeply, “need to clear my head.”

“From what?”

Adora shrugged. “I don’t know.”

Light Hope continued to stare at her, unblinking. “That does not make sense, Adora.”

A moment of quiet passed between them. Uncomfortable.

“Could it be about Catra?” Light Hope asked, finally breaking the awkward silence.

“What? No, no…” Adora answered too quickly, stumbling over her words, “w-why would you think that?”

Light Hope said nothing. She didn’t need to, her faintly skeptical expression said it all. 

“Okay, maybe,” Adora admitted sheepishly, bending under the doubtful gaze.

“Did you fight?”

“No. We didn’t. She’s just… been acting kind of weird.” Adora stared at her own reflection in the sword. “Like she’s trying to avoid me or something.”

“Perhaps she doesn’t want to disturb your training,” Light Hope suggested.

“Maybe…”

“You should talk to her and resolve this before returning.” Light Hope’s visage flickered. “Training with such distractions will not be effective.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Adora’s sword transformed back to its portable bracer form. “I should… get going.”

Light Hope nodded sagely. “Good luck, Adora.”

“Thanks, I’ll need it.”

On the way back to Bright Moon castle, Adora dragged her feet. She almost didn’t want to go back. It was easier being She-Ra, someone powerful and dependable. Unwavering. 

The complete opposite of her.

“Ugh.” Her golden bracer caught the sun, blue stone shimmering. “Why couldn’t someone else be She-Ra? Someone… better.”

Her fist clenched, then relaxed. Sighing, she let her hand fall limp and pressed ahead until she could see the castle. As she got closer, she heard shouting. Shifting to autopilot, she rushed ahead. Ready to attack. The ruckus was coming from near Glimmer’s room. Adora could hear her and Bow, louder and louder with each step. They didn’t sound like they were in danger at least.

Adora skidded around the corner, catching sight of them. 

“Glimmer. Bow. What’s-?”

Glimmer glared at her, a face of thunder. Wincing, Bow pulled Adora to one side, his voice little more than a whisper. 

“Uh, best not to ask.” He put a hand in front of his mouth, whispering, “She had a fight with Catra.”

“Again?”

Bow nodded frantically. “They really don’t get along. Two very strong personalities. Glimmer gets worked up too quickly and-”

“Catra knows which buttons to press.” Adora rubbed her temples. “What was it about this time?”

“I… actually don’t know.” Bow scratched his head. “Don’t think they really know either.”

“Sounds about right.” Adora scanned the interlinking corridors. “Where did Catra go?”

“She ran off that way.” Bow pointed then glanced at Glimmer, who was still fuming. “I’ll, uh, try to calm her down while you do that.”

“Thanks, Bow.”

Adora patted his shoulder - he had a difficult task to complete - then ran as fast as she could. 

“Catra!” she called out, checking every open door as she went. “Come out here. Please?”

Her plea was met with silence. Just as she was about to lose hope; Catra was too good at hiding; she heard something. A faint swishing and tapping. Adora followed the sound, entering a part of the castle she never really explored before. Some kind of storeroom. 

It was dark and cramped; a definite Catra refuge place. 

“Catra, I know you’re there.” Adora ducked under a pipe, crawling forward. “I don’t think we shouldn’t be in here.”

“Then go.” Catra’s voice echoed. “You’ve probably got better things to do than play hide and seek.”

Brushing dust off her hands, Adora maneuvered around some crates until she spotted Catra. She was tucked between precarious stacks of boxes, knees up to her chest. 

Catra huffed, turning away. “Didn’t I tell you to go.”

“Yeah, but…” Adora squeezed in the space, their shoulders touching. “I wanted to find you.”

“What, so you could shout at me too?”

Adora smiled, ruffling her hair. "You haven't changed."

Batting away the hand, Catra finally looked at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

“Still picking fights with people,” Adora replied.

“She started it.”

Not that it mattered, but Adora was curious to see if Bow was right. Would Catra even remember why she and Glimmer fought?

“How?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Catra mumbled into her arm, tail wrapped around her ankles.

"Oh, come on. Don't pout."

"I’m not,” Catra said, still pouting.

“You so are."

Rolling her eyes, Catra turned away as much as she could in the small space. 

"God, you're so annoying."

“Says you!”

“Well, if I’m that annoying,” Catra hugged herself, “maybe you should just hang out with your new friends. Or go play hero as She-Ra. Whatever.”

“Is that what this is about?”

“No,” Catra replied too quickly.

“If you want to hang out more, all you’ve gotta do is ask.” Adora nudged her arm. “Or is that too easy?”

Catra stuck out her tongue, trying and failing to maintain her annoyed expression. No matter what happened, or how she was feeling, Adora always managed to break through. 

“Come on,” Adora shuffled out of the space, holding out her hand, “let’s go.”

“Ugh, fiiiiiiine.”

Reluctantly, Catra took her hand, both girls crawling back out into the hallway. 

"I'm done with practice today so,” Adora stretched her arms above her head, “let's have some fun."

"Aren't you gonna check on Sparkles?" Catra asked, leaning against the nearest wall.

"Bow can handle Glimmer for now."

Adora grabbed Catra’s wrist, dragging her outside.

“Hey,” Catra half-heartedly pulled against her firm grip, “I can walk, you know.”

“I don’t want you sneaking away. You’re too good at it.”

Still dragging Catra behind her, Adora led them out of the castle. When they reached the edge of the Whispering Woods, Adora let go of Catra’s arm and flopped onto the ground. She patted the grass, wiggling her eyebrows enticingly. Rolling her eyes, Catra laid down beside her.

"Clouds are weird, huh." Adora turned her head, smiling. "Pretty, though."

"Yeah. They are."

Catra wasn't looking, though. Her focus stayed on Adora. 

Adora reached up towards the sky. "They look so different from the ones in the Fright Zone." 

Catra shrugged. "Everything does."

"Good point." Adora pointed at a specific cloud. "That one looks like you."

Catra tilted her head. "I don't see it."

"Look, that's your head.” Adora traced it with her finger. “Those are your ears. And that," she pointed to a long, wispy part, “is your tail.”

"There's your one." Catra motioned to the right, moving her finger in a tall arch. "That's your dumb hair poof."

"Hey!” Adora gently patted her hair. “It isn’t dumb..." 

Catra cackled, rolling onto her side. "Lucky for you, I like it." She reached out to touch it, pulling back immediately. "Even if it is totally stupid."

"Wow, that was almost a compliment." Adora put a hand to Catra's forehead. "Who are you and what have you done with Catra?"

Catra swatted her hands away. Adora chuckled, pointing out another cloud. 

“Hmm, that one looks like She-Ra, don’t you think?”

Resting her hand on the grass, Catra followed Adora’s finger. The cloud was large and imposing, a shimmering silvery pink.

"What does it feel like? To be She-Ra."

"Like I can do anything," Adora replied.

"Must be nice.”

"Yeah.” Adora continued to stare at the She-Ra cloud. “There’s a lot of pressure, though."

“I guess that's why you've been training so hard."

Adora nodded, her voice soft. "One reason, yeah."

The vague answer piqued Catra’s interest. "Oh, what other reasons are there?"

"I don't have to be me. All my fears and problems can just," Adora threw her hands in the air, fingers splayed, "whoosh away for a while."

"Does it work?" Catra asked.

It would be nice to leave all her problems behind, even for a moment. If Adora really could do that, and so easily, she was jealous.

"Most of the time.” Adora’s hands came to rest on her stomach. “It gives me something else to focus on."

Catra twiddled her thumbs. "And what do you worry about?"

"Just…” Adora paused, shaking her head, “...silly things. What about you?"

Remaining silent, Catra watched the clouds drift overhead. If she wasn’t such a coward, she would tell Adora everything. Not even She-Ra could help her, though. Bravery and strength didn’t come from some magical being, despite what Adora might think.

"Silly things too."

"Well, if you ever need to talk about them,” Adora lightly nudged her arm, “I'm here."

"Yeah, me too."

They stayed like that for a while, watching the clouds roll by. Catra glanced at Adora, smiling when she noticed her friend was fast asleep. No wonder. She had been working so hard recently. 

Everyone wanted something from her. From She-Ra specifically. Expected it. Too much pressure for one person.

“You should talk to me about stuff that worries you,” Catra whispered, shifting onto her side. “You don’t have to deal with it alone.”

Adora’s face scrunched up, fist clenching in her sleep. An unpleasant dream. Catra knew all about those. Hesitant, she shuffled closer and put a hand over Adora’s. 

“It’s okay. I’m here.”

Within seconds, the tension faded away. Adora’s fist unclenched, her face relaxing. She mumbled something, too quiet to decipher. Instead of waking her, Catra stayed by Adora’s side, watchful.

An hour passed before Adora finally stirred. She yawned, stretching on the grass. When she noticed Catra, she blinked several times and checked her surroundings.

“Did I… fall asleep?”

“Yep.” Catra grinned mischievously. Time to have some fun. “You said a bunch of weird stuff, too.”

A flicker of panic crossed Adora’s face. “What did I say?”

“If you don’t know,” Catra shrugged, nonchalant, “it doesn’t matter.”

Before Adora could press her for more information, Catra jumped to her feet and raced back to the castle, laughing the whole way. Spending time with Adora made her feel happy - happier than she would ever openly admit.

“Catra!”

Adora’s distant shouts faded as Catra entered the castle, bounding upstairs until she reached the sleeping quarters. She skidded to a halt, eyes focusing on Glimmer’s room. The door was shut. No voices. 

A faint flicker of guilt. 

Gritting her teeth, Catra approached the room. 

“This is so stupid…”

She faltered at the doorway, hand just inches from knocking. Inhaling deeply, she rapped on the door. 

“Hey, you in there, Sparkles?”

No answer. 

When Catra pushed the door, it creaked open. Glimmer was nowhere to be seen... until she fell from her bed canopy. 

Catra jumped back, surprised. “Ah! Jeez, don’t do that…”

Standing her ground, Glimmer crossed her arms. “What do you want?”

“Look, I’m…” head turned, Catra muttered, “...sorry.”

“Are you feeling okay?” Glimmer’s anger instantly shifted to confusion. “You never apologize.”

“Well, I am now, so…” Catra shrugged, “but don’t get used to it.”

Glimmer scrutinized her for a long minute, then relaxed.

“I guess I’m sorry too. I don’t even really know why we were arguing.”

“Yeah, me neither. Old habits die hard.”

Glimmer tilted her head, curious. “Did you fight a lot as a kid?”

“Adora tried to keep me out of trouble but yeah, all the time. Some of it was over stupid stuff, others…” Catra crossed her arms, suppressing sour memories. “They deserved it.”

“At least Adora had your back.”

“She did. Even when I tried to push her away.” Catra smiled, her expression uncharacteristically gently. “She sure was persistent. Still is-”

A familiar voice carried from the hallway. “Dammit, where did she go?” 

Catra put a finger to her lips, slinking into the shadows. Moments later, Adora poked her head into Glimmer’s room.

“Have you seen Catra?”

“No, I haven’t.” Glimmer blocked Adora’s view, arms crossed. “And I don’t want to.”

“Glimmer… whatever she said or did, I’m sure she doesn’t mean it.”

“It sure sounded like she meant it to me.”

“What were you even arguing about anyway?” Adora asked, eyes narrowing slightly.

“I…” Glimmer frowned; she genuinely had no idea, “don’t really remember.”

“How can you still be mad over something you don’t remember?”

“Because…” Glimmer stood taller, “I can.”

“Look, I know Catra’s good at riling people up but…” Adora engaged her best puppy dog eyes, “can you just try not to fight. For me?”

Keeping up her facade, Glimmer nodded stiffly. “I’ll think about it. If Catra agrees.”

“When I find her, I’ll make sure she does.” Adora clapped her hands together, bowing her head. “Thanks, Glimmer. I owe you.”

With that, Adora rushed out of the room to continue her search. As the footsteps faded, Catra came out from her hiding spot.

“Thanks for, uh, covering for me back there.”

Glimmer gave her another long stare, this time curious. Softer. "You should tell her, you know.” 

Catra frowned. “Tell her what?”

“Unlike Adora, I’m not oblivious.” Glimmer leveled her with a knowing look. “You like h-”

Panicked, Catra covered Glimmer’s mouth with her hands, eyes darting around the room and ears flicking. 

Nothing. They were completely alone.

"What the heck?” Catra pulled her hands back, wringing them nervously. “D-don’t just say stuff like that."

Mouth now uncovered, Glimmer watched the mini freak out. "Thought you would deny it."

“What’s the point? I’m bad at hiding it…” Catra’s ears flattened, “except from the one person who should know.”

"Maybe you’re not being clear enough,” Glimmer suggested.

Catra just stared, eyebrow raised. 

"Okay, yeah.” Glimmer quickly retracted her statement. “Adora can be..."

"Dumb?" Catra finished for her.

"I wasn't gonna say that but…” Glimmer nodded, “...yeah."

"Ugh," Catra violently ruffled her own hair, "I hate this."

“It’s okay.” Glimmer put a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll help you. So will Bow.”

“Uh, why?” Catra’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “All I’ve done is fight you since we met.”

"Adora clearly likes you. I’m trusting her judgment."

Catra laughed, short and sharp. "Didn’t you just agree she was dumb?"

Sighing heavily, Glimmer ran fingers through her short hair. “Do you want my help or not?”

After considering it for a moment, Catra nodded. 

"Yeah…"

“Awesome. Let me go get Bow and we’ll come up with a battle plan.” Glimmer poked her head out of the door and shouted down the corridor. “Bow, I won the bet! Get your butt over here!”

“Dammit!” The distant shout echoed down the corridor, followed by footsteps. “One sec!”

“Uh,” Catra raised an eyebrow, “bet?”

“On who would admit it first and accept our help.” Glimmer put a hand on her hip. “You guys are honestly hopeless.”

Bow poked his head around the door, annoyed. “I was so sure Adora would say it first.”

“Well, she didn’t sooooo,” Glimmer grinned, stretching out her hand, “pay up.”

“I will. Later. Let’s just…” Bow rubbed the back of his neck, “focus on this.”

“Fine.” Glimmer crossed her arms, turning to Catra as Bow closed the door. “As we’ve already established, Adora is kinda…”

“Dumb,” Catra repeated.

Bow nodded. “Truth.”

“Right, so subtlety isn’t an option.” Glimmer fixed Catra with a semi-playful stare. “No more forlorn looks or heart eyes.”

“I do _not_ do that,” Catra protested, turning to hide her flustered expression. 

“Riiiiight. Glimmer has a point, though. We need to hit, hard and fast.” Bow slammed a fist into his hand, underestimating his own strength. He shook his now hurt hand. “Ow…”

Glimmer shook her head, then focused back on Catra. “No room for interpretation.”

“Well, how do I do that?” Catra asked, rubbing the back of her neck. “Adora’s been, like, totally obsessed with this She-ra stuff.”

“She still makes time for you,” Glimmer said.

“You are pretty much the only person she’d drop her sword for without hesitation,” Bow added.

“I… no, that’s…” Catra thought back. They were right. Every time she wanted - or needed - Adora’s attention, she got it. “She’d do the same for you guys.”

“Probably, yeah,” Bow agreed with a shrug.

“My point is,” Glimmer interjected, dragging them back on course, “you’re special to her. You don’t actually realize how much.”

Catra’s ears perked up. “Did… Adora say anything?”

“She’s done and said enough for us to figure it out,” Bow said. “She’s pretty easy to read.”

“You better not be messing with me.” Catra’s eyes narrowed. “If you are…”

“We’re not.” Glimmer held up her hands. “Promise.”

Swallowing her pride, Catra relaxed. “Fine. What did you have in mind?”

Glimmer and Bow looked at each other with mischievous smiles.

“Something that can’t fail,” Glimmer stated confidently, rubbing her hands. “Now, let’s get planning!”

* * *

Glimmer, Bow and Catra schemed for the next hour or so. The plan quickly spiraled out of control, more complicated than it ever needed to be. 

“So,” Glimmer looked at Bow and Catra in turn, “are we all clear on the plan?”

“Totally… maybe… uh,” Bow cleared his throat, “no?”

“Ugh, Bow, pay attention. It’s really simple.” Glimmer flicked through the mountain of paper surrounding them. “It all begins with Catra getting kidnapped.”

“By who again?”

“Us, but we’ll make Adora _think_ it’s the Horde. Catra and Bow go to the forest, checking the perimeter, when BAM!” Glimmer slammed her hand on a messy drawing of Catra getting kidnapped by Horde soldiers. “They are overwhelmed and Catra gets kidnapped.”

“Um,” Bow raised his hand, “what about me?”

“You manage to escape,” Glimmer said, assuming a dramatic demeanor. “After fighting valiantly, you realize there are too many. Reluctant to leave Catra but knowing it’s your only chance, you race back to the castle. There is only one person who could match the might of the Horde.”

“She-Ra!” Bow exclaimed, proud of himself for remembering that much of Glimmer’s crazy plan.

“Yes, She-Ra. Before you fled, you overheard the soldiers talk about a nearby prisoner camp.” Glimmer pointed at a crayon map. “Here.”

Bow examined the map. “Then, we tell Adora?”

“ _You_ tell Adora. Out of breath, you reach the castle...” Glimmer stroked her chin. “We might need to give you some injuries to make it look believable.”

Eyes widening, Bow stuttered, “H-hey, wait a-”

“Shaken but determined,” Glimmer continued, glossing over the incoherent objection, “you rush to Adora and tell her what happened. The Horde has something sinister planned and Catra is key for their fiendish scheme. Inspired by a desire to save Catra, Adora leaps into danger and tracks down the prisoner camp.”

“Wouldn’t there be guards or something?” Bow asked. “Last I checked, there’s only three of us.”

“They’re on lunch break or something.” Glimmer waved away his question, returning to the plan. “Fortunately, they haven’t taken Catra back to the Frightzone, or hurt her. Not yet.”

“Why do _I_ get hurt, but she doesn’t?” Bow paused, turning to Catra. “No offense.”

“None taken,” Catra muttered, only half listening.

“It will be a beautiful reunion,” Glimmer continued, drowning out Bow’s protest, “emotions running high. That is when you, Catra, strike! The rest is improv, spoken from the heart.”

“I…” Catra looked at the sea of papers, swallowing nervously, “...don’t know about this.”

“Don’t chicken out now!” Glimmer held up a hastily drawn picture of Adora and Catra embracing while surrounded by defeated Horde soldiers, pointing at it furiously. “This plan can’t fail.”

Catra took the picture. The proportions were all wrong, so were some of the colors, but it still managed to capture Adora’s spirit. If only it was guaranteed to work. Despite the ridiculous setup, where this plan would really fail was at the end. It relied too heavily on Catra admitting her true feelings to Adora. 

“Maybe it’s not the right time or-” Catra’s expression shifted from uncertainty to realization. “If I’ve been that obvious, enough for you guys to see it, maybe Adora knows and she…”

“Maybe I know what?”

The three of them turned, coming face to face with Adora.

“Oh, Adora.” Glimmer smiled, trying to hide their battle plan. “Fancy seeing you here!”

“Thought you’d still be doing, um,” Bow swallowed nervously, “She-Ra stuff.”

“I was actually looking for Catra but…” Adora raised an eyebrow at the scattered papers. “What’re you guys doing in here?”

"Uh,” Bow looked at Glimmer for help, “we were just..."

Quickly, Glimmer gathered the papers together and dragged him out of the room. On the way out, she mouthed, “You’ve got this!” to Catra. 

“Guess you guys made up then…” Adora watched them leave, confused. “What was that all about?”

“I don’t know.” Catra shrugged, trying to play it cool. “They’re your weird friends.”

“They’re not the only ones.” Adora moved an abandoned piece of paper - covered in indecipherable scribbles - with her foot. “You’ve been acting really strange lately.”

"No I haven’t.”

“Yes, you have. You keep running away from me and fighting everyone - more than usual.” Adora’s face shifted from suspicion to concern. “What’s going on?”

Panic rising, Catra made a dash for the door. Adora grabbed her wrist, holding her back.

"Let me go."

Catra pulled against her grip, only making Adora hold on tighter. 

"Not until you tell me what’s wrong."

"Nothing’s wrong,” Catra lied, half-hearted.

“Catra,” Adora put her hands on Catra’s shoulders, “I’ve known you for years.”

“Then…” Catra’s voice was small and shaky, “...why can’t you see it?”

“See what? I’m not a mind reader.”

“Figured you would be.” Catra tried, and failed, not to sound bitter. “Since you’re good at everything.”

"Catra, you know that’s not true. Better than anyone."

Catra refused to look at Adora; she didn’t trust herself. 

"No, I don't."

"I’m clumsy, hot-headed…” Adora counted out on her fingers, then faltered, “...a coward."

“Okay, the first two, yeah, but a coward?” Catra shook her head. “You’re like, the bravest person I know.”

“She Ra`s the brave one,” Adora reminded her, pacing across the room. “She fights with everything she's got, never gives up, but Adora… she's always running away. It's easier to hide behind an all-powerful persona, right?”

“Hide from what?”

Adora stopped pacing, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Something I shouldn’t, because it keeps hurting someone who is very special to me." Adora met Catra’s gaze. “I’m sorry. I’ve been too focused on this She-Ra stuff. I thought it’d, you know, make me feel braver too. While I’m She-Ra, it works, but when I turn back… I feel powerless, like nothing I do is ever going to be good enough.”

“I kind of get that. I’ve been living in your shadow for years.” Catra instantly regretted saying it. Adora’s face fell, guilt consuming her. “I… I didn’t mean it like-”

“No, you’re right. I just wish everyone saw you the way I did.”

“And…” Catra’s heart skipped a beat, “how’s that?”

“Smart, strong, brave... the best friend I could ever hope for.” Adora glanced away, muttering under her breath, “Other stuff, too.”

“Other stuff, huh?"

“Uh, n-nothing,” Adora stuttered, looking away sheepishly.

Eager to test a theory - and see how observant Glimmer and Bow really were - Catra decided to push her luck.

“Do you ever feel like your heart’s gonna explode?”

“Um,” Adora turned back to her, concerned, “maybe you should get that checked out?”

“I mean with, like… nervous happiness.”

“Oh.” Adora cleared her throat. “S-sometimes.”

“And the thought of me leaving would make you sad, right?” 

“You’re not…” Adora’s face flashed with fear, “...leaving, are you?”

“No, of course not.” Catra grinned. “You wouldn’t last two minutes without me around to save your sorry butt.”

“I totally would!”

“Oh, really? Well…”

Without any warning, Catra darted out of the room - in part motivated by nerves and in part genuine curiosity. What would Adora do next?

“Catra!” Adora shouted after her. “W-wait up!”

Not stopping, Catra climbed up a tapestry, hiding in the palace rafters. She watched Adora sprint out of the room, rushing down the corridor. 

“Glimmer!” Adora called out. “Bow!”

Glimmer poked her head out of Bow’s room. “Yeeeeees?”

“Have you seen Catra?” Adora asked, panic clear in her question.

Confused, Bow joined them in the corridor. “Uh, wasn’t she with you?”

“She just… ran.”

Glimmer and Bow looked at each other, troubled. 

“Did she…” Glimmer hesitated, “tell you anything?”

Adora shook her head, confused. “Not really. She asked if her leaving would make me sad, but...”

“Let’s go find her. I’ll check this floor.” Bow’s eyes locked onto Glimmer’s. “Glimmer, you check downstairs.” He pointed down the hallway. “Adora, you go outside.”

“Got it,” Glimmer and Adora said in unison.

The three of them separated, searching high and low. Before Bow and Glimmer disappeared, Catra jumped down from the rafters, holding a finger to her lips.

“What the heck happened?” Glimmer whispered. 

Catra threw her hands in the air, frustrated. “I was gonna tell her but-”

“You ran away instead,” Bow correctly summarized.

“I made some progress, just…” Catra scuffed her foot along the floor, “this isn’t easy, okay?”

“Look,” Glimmer held up her hands, “even I’ll admit the original plan wasn’t-”

“Good,” Bow said.

Glimmer glared and lightly shoved him. “-the best ever, but this is the _perfect_ chance.”

“Glimmer. I know you want everyone to be happy, I do too, but…” Bow glanced at Catra, “forcing people into doing things won’t make them happy.”

“I guess you’re right,” Glimmer admitted reluctantly. “I just… don’t like seeing you guys constantly worry about stuff, but I got carried away. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Glimmer.” Catra gave her shoulder an awkward pat. “I appreciate what you were trying to do.”

Bow’s jaw dropped. “You… actually called her Glimmer.”

“Well, yeah, that’s her name, isn’t it?”

Leaving them gobsmacked, Catra snuck across the ceiling supports, climbing out of the nearest window. She waited until she saw Adora. Carefully, she made her way down to the ground, keeping her distance. 

“Catra!” Adora’s voice carried over, wavering. “Please, if you’re out there, come out.”

Catra watched her for a few moments longer, waiting to see how her reactions changed. Her calls became shakier, movements more erratic. Maybe Glimmer and Bow were onto something. Only one way to find out. 

Slinking out of the shadows, Catra crept up behind Adora and tapped her on the shoulder. Instantly, Adora spun around, giving her a bone-crushing hug.

“There you are. Please don’t run away again.”

“Yeah, okay, but…” Catra took a short, sharp breath, “...can’t breathe.”

“Oh, sorry…”

Adora let her go, looking embarrassed. 

“You don't know your own strength.” Catra stood across from Adora, close enough to talk but far enough to run again. If she needed to. “Did you really think I was gonna leave?”

“Maybe? I don’t know.” Adora rubbed her face with a hand, her voice muffled. “I panicked.”

Catra watched her, imagining how she would feel and react if the roles were reversed. Something similar to this. 

“Think I got my answer then.”

Adora frowned. “Answer?”

It was time to take a chance.

“I know what you’ve been worried about, Adora.”

Adora froze up, her eyes wide. “Wh-what do you mean?”

“You’ve been worried because of me, because… you like me. And I-”

Before she could say anything else, Adora sprinted full pelt into the forest. 

“Hey!” Catra chased after her. 

Dodging past low hanging branches and raised tree roots, Catra gradually closed the distance. With a powerful leap, she managed to grab Adora. Losing balance, they both tumbled to the ground and landed in an unceremonious heap. 

“Ow…”

Adora tried to sit up, but Catra stopped her. 

“Oh no,” Catra’s tail swished impatiently. “I’m not letting you get away that eas-”

“S-so what if I do?” Adora’s face flushed, hesitantly facing Catra’s gaze. “L-like you.”

The confession felt like a stab to the heart, in a good way. Before her ever-widening grin could completely betray her cool exterior, Catra jumped off Adora. She needed some time to process, and treasure, this moment.

“If you can catch me, I’ll tell you what I think about it. Now,” Catra scrambled up the nearest tree, “show me that Adora power. And no She-Ra cheating!”

Adora cupped her hands, shouting up, “I don’t need to be She-Ra to catch you!”

“Then prove it!”

Catra raced through the trees, Adora hot on her heels. Fueled by a newfound excitement - _Adora actually liked her back_ \- Catra hid amongst the foliage while she watched her friend search. 

“Catra, come on! You’ve had your fun. This is-”

Stifling laughter, Catra waited until Adora passed by, then hung down from a thick branch and blew on her neck. Adora jumped, spinning around just as Catra pulled herself back up. 

“Oh, your face is priceless,” Catra cackled, sitting on the branch. Her tail swung down, playfully swaying from side to side just out of reach. “What, you’re not giving up already, are you?”

“No.”

A sly grin tugged at Adora’s lips, her bracer shifting to a sword. She thrust it up in the air, starting her transformation.

“For the honor of Grayskull!”

“Cheater!” Catra hissed, leaping to the next tree.

Despite the time penalty, Adora easily caught up with She-Ra’s powerful strides. Within seconds, she was close enough to jump up and tackle Catra. As her arms clamped around Catra’s lithe frame, she shifted back to her normal form. They collapsed into a twisted mess of limbs. 

Everything span. Double vision. Catra shook her head, making the dizziness worse. She fell back to the ground, trying to untangle and reorient herself. 

“Hey, what gives?” 

“I said I didn’t need to be She-Ra to catch you, and I didn’t.” Now free, Adora laid on her back, limbs sprawled out. “Technically, I caught you as Adora.”

“Still cheating.”

“Totally not hypocritical. Well,” Adora’s pride shifted to nervousness as she nudged Catra’s leg with her foot, “time to ‘fess up.”

Catra shifted, stalling for time; she no longer had the upper hand. “Pretty sure you already know by now.”

Their eyes met, Adora’s intense yet soft stare pinning Catra to the spot. 

“I still want to hear you say it.”

“Fine.” Catra fought an oncoming blush with limited success. “I… like you too, I guess. Even though you are an idiot.”

“Aw,” Adora chuckled, “that was almost sweet.”

Catra sat up. “Wouldn’t want to set your expectations too high or anything.”

Also sitting upright, Adora put an arm around Catra’s shoulder, leaning against her. 

“You could never disappoint me.”

Smiling, Catra rested her head against Adora. It felt weird to have someone who believed in her. Nice, but weird. An involuntary purr rumbled.

“Someone’s happy,” Adora said.

“Shut up.” 

“I am too.”

“Well, good. You better be.” After a few moments, Catra cleared her throat and pointed back to the forest. “Soooo, before we head back, are you ready for the tie-breaker? And actually no She-Ra this time.”

“Wait,” Adora glanced back at the castle, “aren’t Glimmer and Bow still looking for you?”

“Nope.”

Adora frowned, slowly figuring it out. “They knew about this, didn’t they?”

“Not exactly. Things…” Catra shrugged, “...didn’t go as planned.” 

“You know what? Not even gonna ask.” Adora lifted her head, eyes shimmering with competitive fire. “You are so on.”

Catra stood and held out her hand for Adora. Before she let go, a mischievous grin appeared. In one swift motion, she pulled Adora closer and kissed her cheek. 

“You…” Adora stumbled back, turning red as reality sank in. “I… huh?”

“Nice fish out of water impression.” Catra laughed, wiping a tear from her eyes. “Consider it… payback for She-Ra.”

Adora’s stuttering came to a stop, composing herself. “I am not letting you get away with such underhanded tactics!”

“Bring it!”

Bow and Glimmer stood by a window, watching Adora chase Catra in and out of the forest. The wind carried their laughter. 

“They really are idiots, aren’t they?” Bow asked, craning his neck to follow them.

Glimmer smiled. “The biggest idiots.”


End file.
